Lost in Translation
- Escort to Rattay Cuman's Stash Antidote 800 Saviour Schnapps x2 |image1 = Meeting the Cuman prisoner.png}}'Lost in Translation '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After hearing that there's something afoot at the Mill of Budin (sometimes called Budinsky) from the Innkeeper of Ledetchko, Henry finds that the Miller and his hired hands have captured a Cuman. You may need lockpicks. Synopsis Some millhands in Budin have captured a Cuman raider. From what I've heard, none of them knows quite qhat to do with the captive. Objectives *Find a translator **(Optional) With the help of the vagrant, interrogate the Cuman prisoner. ***Talk to the Miller ****Take the Cuman with you ****Find the Cuman's stash *****Capture the Cuman ******Follow the Cuman *******Take the Cuman's stash ********Bring the Millar his half of the *******Decide the Cuman's fate ******Take the Cuman to Rattay *******Get your bounty from the Bailiff *(Optional) Free the Cuman **Take the captive to Rattay ***Follow the Cuman ****Take the Cuman's stash ****Decide the Cuman's fate ***Take the Cuman to Rattay ****Get your bounty from the Bailiff Walkthrough Head to Budin (located on the river between Sasau and Ledetchko), and speak to the miller and his hired hands. They will tell you that they have captured a Cuman, who fell from his horse and struck his head. Now, he is tied up in the shed behind the barn, guarded by two of the hired hands. They ask for Henry's help in determining what is to be done with him. If want to work with them, and you're intent on taking the prisoner to Rattay, the Miller will need to be convinced, bribed for 50 or threatened into letting him go. Miller's Stats However, the Miller is much more interested in questioning the man, who he suspects has a secret stash hidden away somewhere. But without anyone to speak Hungarian, they cannot communicate with their prisoner. Luckily, the miller knows of a Vagrant at Katzek Mill, who swears in Hungarian when playing dice. Henry travels the short distance north along the river to arrive at the other mill, where the Vagrant may have to be bribed to attend. Once back at the Budin mill, Henry has the vagrant demand that the Cuman reveal the location of his stash, and can either threaten to beat him or promise him his freedom. Eventually, he agrees to lead them to where he has hidden the treasure. Go back to the Miller and tell him that you are heading out to find the loot, and agree that Henry will receive half, and can decide what to do about the Cuman once the job is done. After that, go and speak to your prisoner again, and demand he take you to where he has hidden the loot. Alas, he leads you straight into a trap - three heavily armed Cumans are camping in the area and are furious to see what you've done to their countryman. Fight them off, then recapture the Cuman. This time, he will lead you to the real stash - assuming you believe it still exists, and don't take him to Rattay or kill him on the spot. If, however, you are suspicious of what was said in the shed, instead of following the Cuman into the trap, ask the Vagrant whether he translated everything. If you pass the skill check, you'll discover the two of them planned the trap together - the Cuman would escape and the Vagrant would get to keep the money. Vagrant's Stats Send the Vagrant packing, and go back to the Cuman. You may not speak the language, but you make it quite clear there is to be no funny business. He will take you to the stash, hidden inside a hollow tree stump - an Antidote, 2 x Saviour Schnapps, and 800 . Don't get too far ahead though, or he'll escape and the quest will fail. Once the loot is recovered, Henry can either release the Cuman, execute him, or take him to Rattay for torture and execution in exchange for 100 from the Bailiff. Head back to Budin and give the Miller his share of the haul - or not, as the case may be. Miller's Stats Alternatively, Henry can decide that he wants no part in the Miller's scheme, and set the Cuman free himself. First though, he has to break him out of the small shed he's tied up in. Either pick the lock, pickpocket the key, or knock out or kill the hired hands. Once the Cuman is free, decide what you should do with him. Of course, one option is to let him go, even though there's no reward in it for you. Go! Be free, little Cuman. A more profitable option is to escort him to Rattay. You can ignore his pleas and promises of treasure, take him directly to the Rattay jail, in which case the Bailiff will pay you 100 , or you can follow him to where he has hidden his loot. Now that's done, let the man go free, execute him on the spot, or insist on taking him to Rattay for the Bailiff's reward. Notes *''It is advisable to travel with the Vagrant, rather than separately, as he sometimes bugs out in the woods and walks in circles, never reaching the mill. '' * For a full translation of the conversation between the Vagrant and the Cuman, see here. '' * ''You cannot kill the Cuman, at least not while still at the Mill. You'll fail the quest. ** The quest is also marked as a failure if you let him lead you to the treasure, set him free, and then kill him "manually". Category:Side Quests